Ideal Image
by leggomyoboe
Summary: Haruhi learns how to look for the good ingredients in her friends, but is it too late to fix the overall meal? Oneshot. No particular pairings.


Disclaimer: In no way do I own any part of OHSHC

"Haruhi?" a stressed voice whined from the kitchen.

"Nn?"

"Now what should I mix in?"

"Have you already added the milk?"

"Crud. I knew I forgot something." It was evening, and while Haruhi caught up on some crucial studying, her father had insisted on cooking dinner. The adept girl knew it would end up a disaster served on a nice plate, but she realized her father's intentions were for the best.

"Haruhi?" Once again, the whine sounded.

"Nn?"

"What is your ideal image of the perfect man?"

"**Dad**! What kind of question is that?" Haruhi flushed a deep crimson. Her father peeked around the wall that was between them. Their eyes met briefly before Haruhi's wandered back down to her book. She shook her head.

"Let me rephrase that," Ryoji continued. "If you could describe the perfect man by naming his qualities as food ingredients, what would he consist of?" Haruhi's Dad had stated the question in such a cogent way; she had no choice but to answer.

"Food ingredients?" Haruhi paused and set her book down. "Well, I suppose he would have some salt, paprika, sugar, pepper, and a dab of honey." She nodded in conclusion. Ryoji smiled to himself as he finished off the milk.

"What do you think those ingredients mean?" he questioned yet again. Haruhi momentarily stared at the ceiling. She had not really thought about what was just named off. It had all flowed smoothly out of her mouth.

"Um, I guess the salt would make him a bit sour, but the sugar would keep that in check by giving him a sense of sweetness. As for the paprika, it would cause him to be a bit spicy." Haruhi giggled at the thought. "What I mean is, he would have a side to him that was … surprising. Pepper would make him unique and provide many capable personalities, and the honey would add more sweetness to the overall image." Haruhi gasped, amazed at what she had relayed to her father. Regret filtered its way into her mixed emotions.

"But that's just in terms of ingredients. It's not like I really meant anything by it!" Haruhi scoffed. She picked up her book and continued reading.

…_But what _did _I mean?_

Her father decided to leave the subject alone for the evening and continued cooking.

--------------------------------

"Haru-chan, let's have dinner at your house tonight!" Hunny stated. The Host Club members had the day off and were pondering what to do when Hunny declared his proposition. Haruhi gave a sharp look.

"No way."

"Aw, Haruhi… Why not?" Tamaki pouted.

"Because the last time you guys were over, it was a complete failure." Haruhi frowned, remembering the chaos.

"But, we really enjoyed your home-cooking. Please let us come!" Hikaru groaned. Both hands were cradling his face as a sign of boredom.

"There's nothing else to do!" Kaoru agreed. He was also to the point of going crazy.

"Ah." Mori nodded. Haruhi was defeated. _Maybe a little company wouldn't hurt._

"Fine… but I need to go to the market again since this is on such short notice, so wait for me to-…"

"We'll come with you!" An abrupt reply cut her off. Haruhi sighed. _I guess it can't be helped. Once they make up their mind, there's no stopping them._

--------------------------------

How odd it must have been to see a group of handsome men running around the market and an irritated girl trying to calm them down. Kyouya was the only one who too busy examining prices to care. Finally, Haruhi gave up and toddled solemnly over to the spice rack. Hikaru and Kaoru snuck up behind her.

"Haruhi, we want this!" they asked. She spun around to find them holding a sign that was taken from the dessert aisle. Haruhi gasped.

"That isn't for sale! Go put that back where you found it!" she demanded. Two identical faces drooped as they left to go replace the sign. _Ok, so which spices do I need…?_

"Haruhi!" Tamaki bounded towards the flustered girl. She turned around as Tamaki stood beside her.

"What will you be cooking for dinner?" Haruhi knew Tamaki was just trying to create conversation.

"Um, I'm thinking of making stew again. It's nice and easy." Haruhi picked up a can of tomato sauce. A quick intake of breath caused her to glance up.

"Can you put extra salt into the pot?" Tamaki's eyes sparkled. "I've always wanted to be just like that American chef who has an addiction with salt! You know, the one who says 'BAM!' all the time" He twiddled his fingers nervously and smiled. Haruhi rolled her eyes, but she threw a canister of salt into her basket. _I do not have the money for this…_

"Wow, Hikaru, check this stuff out!" Haruhi could hear Kaoru's sudden shout from the aisle next to her. _God, what now?_ She briskly walked towards him only to see the two brothers hunched over a small bottle.

"Oi, Haruhi! We want our dinner spicy, so can youbuy this?" Hikaru pointed towards the red substance in Kaoru's hand.

"Yeah, ourchef always adds it to our meals. I think it's called papriky." The younger twin guessed. Haruhi closed the remaining distance between them and snatched the bottle.

"It's paprik_a_." Even thought she disagreed, another spice was added to the cart. The trip continued and Haruhi gathered together the remaining items that were vitally important for dinner. The group slowly made their way towards the check-out. _Is someone missing?_ Haruhi counted heads. There were only four. Suddenly, Mori came charging towards her. She noticed that Hunny was perched on his shoulders and wascradling two more items. _Please, no more…_ Haruhi silently prayed.

"Haru-chan, wait!" Mori set the blonde boy down and Hunny ran up to her. Haruhi could see that he was carrying a jar of honey and some sugar.

"We don't need those for the stew." Haruhi was confused. Hunny continued to hold them out to her.

"I know but, Mori and I love to have sugar and honey mixed in with our tea!" the boy grinned. Haruhi moaned as the final price flickered across the cash register's screen. At least the trip to the market was over.

--------------------------------

With the Host Club members keeping themselves occupied in the dining room, Haruhi snuck into the kitchen and began to cook.

"Haruhi, I'm home!" her father's voice sounded from the doorway. "Oh, do we have some visitors?" He had noticed the six extra pairs of shoes.

"Um, Tamaki and the rest insisted on having dinner here tonight, I hope you don't mind…" Ryoji entered the kitchen and planted a kiss on Haruhi's head.

"Of course I don't mind. The more the merrier right?" He laughed and removed his lipstick with a napkin. Just then, Kyouya walked into the kitchen. He exchanged quick nods with Haruhi's dad who left to go change his clothes.

"Sometimes their obliviousness is too much for me to handle." Kyouya motioned towards the dining room. Haruhi smiled._ I know what you mean. _Kyouya noticed thatshe had started to throw in the requested ingredients. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a smallpepper dispenser.

"Here. You need to add a different type of spice to the stew, so the paprika doesn't overpower the taste." Kyouya set it on the counter next to Haruhi. Without another word, heretreated back into the dining room. Haruhi blinked. She tossed a touch of pepper into the concoction and set the flame to high. With the main meal started, she decided that the tea was finished brewing. Haruhi delicately poured the right amount of honey and sugar into the small cups. _What a bunch of spoiled brats!_ She sighed and brought the tray out to a welcoming group of boys.

"Wow Haru-chan! This tastes so good!" Hunny complimented. "This is definitely my ideal cup of tea." Haruhi's eyes widened. _I-ideal…_

"Yes, this is amazing Haruhi! You will make someone a very happy man one day." Tamaki grinned. Haruhi blushed openly. She nodded quickly and excused herself back to the kitchen. _My ideal image… Tamaki's salt... the twins' paprika...the honey, sugar, and… pepper._ Haruhi peeked around the wall that separated her and her content friends. She watched them talk amongst themselves and gazed at their smiles. Haruhi's heart began to pound and she smiled as the facts began to seep in. _How could I have not noticed? _

"My ideal man… was right in front of me this whole time." Haruhi stared at the ceiling and laughed out loud._I guess _s_ometimes I need to look beyond the layering and see the ingredients inside..._

"Maybe I'm the most oblivious one of us all."

--THE END


End file.
